


Hanging By A Thread- A Charley x Jerry Smut Fanfic

by TheNightOfNosferatu



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOfNosferatu/pseuds/TheNightOfNosferatu
Summary: Charley had it all figured. Wait until Jerry leaves, infiltrate the vampires lair, find proof and give it to the town sheriff. But what he didn’t plan was to be hanging outside Jerry’s window with only the vampires whims keeping him alive. Charley must find a way to escape.  But can he escape the clutches of such wickedness when it tempts him so sorely?Read to find out.(Hiatus maybe)
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Hanging By A Thread- A Charley x Jerry Smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay baby bats, hi it’s me Nosferatu. I’m on a bit of a vampire writing spree. I miss the mysterious dark and sexy vampire tropes. So here’s another Charley x Jerry Fanfic. They’re like my favorite lol.  
> Give kudos and comments if you like it, it’s always appreciated beautiful people.

My neighbor Jerry Dandrige.. Is a vampire. 

Hi my name is Charley Brewster and I know you don’t believe me. I’m not sure I believe myself, if I hadn’t seen it

I don’t mean that he stays indoors all day, doesn’t eat enough or doesn’t sleep, plays video games more than he goes outside.  
I mean a real, fang in the neck, Nosferatu, raising from the dead, vampire and tonight I’m going to prove it!

Charley had a fool proof plan, for the last couple of months he had been doing a scouting mission he had a notebook marking Jerry Damdridges routine, full of time stamps of when and where he would be. What he was doing and most importantly when he left the house. So far calling the police had been unsuccessful, of course they didn’t believe him he had no evidence and if watching late night re-runs of old cop shows on tv taught him anything it was he would need...solid proof. Which means...he would need to enter the devils den. 

Charley pulled aside his curtain, watching their window adjacent to his. That was his entry point. He watched it cautiously. He checked his watch, as about now for the last couple of months on the dot. Jerry left for some kind of mysterious job, he didn’t know what kind of job he didn’t think Jerry was out here serving soft serve ice cream at some dodgy fast food shop. The watch hit 12:00 am.  
Beep, beep, beep. 

Charley glanced under the curtain, the sound of an engine roaring to life as he saw Jerry’s strange impala drove out of the garage. It’s windows pitch black, he could only assume it was Jerry who else could drive something like that?  
Watching the car lights fade down the suburban street red blinking lights disappearing only then could he start breathing again, he wasn’t aware he had been holding it in. As soon as those devilish blinking lights were no longer Charley was ready.

Mission is a go.  
He wrenched his curtains aside nearly ripping them off the rod as he grasped the edge of the window yanking it up. He wasn’t in the least being stealthy. But time was of the essence he had a whole 5 hours to search the house but if there was a maze or some sort of vampire crept underneath the house this might take a bit longer than he thought. He grabbed his backpack. Looping it over one arm.

It had rope. A cross, some holy water, a sickle made out of silver, a coat hanger, binoculars. All he needed Incase things went pear shaped.  
He stepped over the window sill onto the awkward bit of roofing that was the closest to Jerry’s window. As he sat on the wooden frame of his window, he opened his bag and pulls out his binoculars. Scouring the scene in front of him. Adjusting the focus on it. 

Lady Luck must be looking down on him because Jerry had left his window slightly ajar, the perfect point of operation would be through that window. If he started on the ground level he risked getting seen by his mom or one of the neighbors the only option. To maguyver it over to his side of the house. He’d seen it on tv so it must work. 

Right, now or never.  
He stood up tucking his binoculars into the bag. He took a deep breath trying to get a better footing when it happened. Prior to this planned date of infiltration it had been raining for several days. At the time Charley hadn’t considered at all that perhaps..the roofing hadn’t had time to dry yet. 

His foot slipped directly under him leaving him plummeting down the wet tile. Sliding down the angled roofing as he yelped the side of Jerry’s window coming up to him at an alarming speed. He hadn’t even had time to grab his bag. His back slamming against the roofing. Before he was launched off the side of the roof, the air whipping underneath him as he was no longer on anything solid. 

His scream deafening. As he went tumbling straight over the edge. Hurtling into the darkness, a fall from this height...Oh god, I fucked up. I really fucked up. 

Suddenly something grasped his wrist making his body jerk, he was suddenly no longer moving towards the ground as something wrapped around his wrist and the most velveteen voice reached his ears.

“Woh guy. Nice of you to drop in. Let me guess you need a cup of sugar guy?”  
The wicked glint of Jerry’s eyes met his, making his mouth go dry. He was currently dangling directly outside of Jerry’s window. His entire body supported simply by Jerry holding him by one wrist. Dangling like a fish on a hook. He felt himself slide a little out of Jerry’s grip. 

No! No! No! No! Jerry! Jerry please! I’m going to fall!”  
“Then uh, you better hold onto me real tight then guy. Or you might end up as a Charley shish kebab. For safety of course.” Jerry chuckled darkly. Charley looked down and saw the glint of a steel spiked fence underneath him. It was too dark to make out the rest of the fence but he knew it was there. Charley helped as he felt his wrist slip slightly in Jerry’s hand. “I’m slipping!” 

His feet kicking and scraping at the bare wall looking for some kind of grip where there wasn’t any. Charley wrapped his arms tighter around Jerry’s mid section, willing his arms to hold onto the firm cold body. They ached as he clawed into the thin material of the man’s tank top. His face pressed into Jerry’s stomach, the coldness of him chilling, his nose squished against the man’s torso his breathing shaky.

“Mmm Charley I know you like me...but this is a little clingy guy.” His laughter raspy. Charley’s pride felt like it was crumpling like a rolled up ball of paper. He spoke hotly his breath sifting through Jerry’s shirt mouthing the material. “Jerry.” He heard a soft groan and it was humiliating...was Jerry getting off on this? Him dangling out of a window? “Mmm, Charley yeah just like that.” 

His fingers ached from the force he was holding their clothing, his nose so close he could smell him. He smelled like tulips, danger and the tang of metal. It was...dizzying. He had never been this close before. 

“Mmmm kid don’t look at me like that.” Jerry groaned. His fingers almost let go.  
“Ahhhh!” He clung tighter with everything he had. Stupid Charley pay attention. He cursed himself for getting distracted, that’s when he heard a tearing sound.  
Oh god, oh god I can’t hold on he thought panicked. His fingers felt like they were gripping at freaking sheets. 

This was not in the plan. This was so not the plan. “Pull me up! Pull me up!” He sobbed, his feet dangling in midair. “What’s the magic word guy?” Charley shrieked “Now! Pull me up now!” He heard Jerry making a clicking sound in the back of throat and that was the only warning Charley got before he let go. 

Then he fell, for a minute it all moved in slow motion. The glint of Jerrys inhuman gaze on his face. His fingers clutching at thin air. His body twisting. The wind rushing past him. He couldn’t breathe. His vision was fading, so this was it. ...This was how Charley Brewster...ended. Something so ordinary and mundane. He didn’t get to save..anyone...he couldn’t even save himself. 

All because of a wet tile. 

“Someone save me...please.” 

He said tears blinding him as he spluttered this sentence out.  
A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was yanked into the arms of his enemy who had grabbed him in midair. His face buried into pectoral muscle as he let out grateful sobs of air. His face mushed into their neck as he sobbed warmly, hiccuping. His arms wrapped around their neck so tightly it hurt. 

The fear paralyzing. His knees balancing on the wooden window pane, the chipped wood digging into his knees but it felt so comfortingly solid. So real...the body underneath his fingertips. In a moment of panic and adrenaline Charley was slightly overwhelmed. 

“Please don’t let me go!” He whispered so softly.  
A hand dug itself into his curls. “Shhh, shhh Charley I got you, I got you.” To Charley Brewster those were the most frightening words of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please.  
> I hope you liked this little one shot.


End file.
